Cemetery. Ghostly Ghasts
Story Jon, Drake, Mary, April and Typhlosion are on Route 2, and stop at a sign saying Cemetery. Drake: A cemetery. Jon: Yeah. There’s at least one in every region. April: Here they have both Human and Pokemon buried here. Mary: Let’s pay our respects. Jon: Good idea. Everyone walks towards the cemetery and when they arrive, they see a few people there but not many. Drake goes over to a grave stone. Drake: Dugtrio, a best pal. Drake looks more closely at the gravestone and sees a name there. Drake: So, you were buried here. Mary: Who was? Drake: My nan. Jon: I’m sorry to hear that. April feels a slight cold breeze go past her. April: Brr. Mary: You cold? April: No. But a cold breeze just went past me. Jon, Typhlosion, Mary and Drake look confused. Jon: There’s no breeze. It’s sunny here. Drake: You must be imagining it. Everyone then looks around the graveyard more. April and Mary feel a slight breeze on them. Mary: Okay, now I’ve felt the same breeze. April: I just got it again. Drake: Did you both get enough sleep last night? Jon looks around and sees that they are the only ones there at the cemetery. Jon: When did everyone else leave? Drake, Mary and April look around. Drake: I’m not sure. A cold breeze goes past everyone. Typhlosion: Phlo. Jon: Yeah, I felt it too. Drake: Me as well. April: Why are we getting sudden cold breezes? Typhlosion feels something and uses Flamethrower to his left, but in the air. The move hits a Haunter. Jon: A Haunter? Drake: What is a Haunter doing out here? Mary: Is it lost? Haunter laughs. April: I guess that means no. Jon: I wonder why Haunter is showing itself. They love to play pranks, but they don’t like revealing themselves, showing that they done the pranking. Mary: So seeing a wild Haunter is a bit peculiar. Jon: Very. Suddenly, 8 Gastly appear next to Haunter. Mary: Who are they? Drake: They are Gastly, they evolve into Haunter. Jon: Right. April: I heard they’d be around cemeteries. Jon: I wonder why the other people left. Haunter: Ter, Haunter Haunt. Jon: Right. April: What? Jon: The Gastly created them. Mary: How? Drake: I’ve heard Gastly and Haunter can create illusions. Jon: Yeah. But why? Haunter: Haunter. Jon: That’s understandable. Jon sends out Litten. Jon: Litten, can you find some berries? Litten nods and then runs off. April: Why? Jon: Because Haunter and Gastly are worried about their friend, Gengar. Drake: Gengar? Rotom-Dex gets a picture up of Gengar. Rotom-Dex: Gengar, the Shadow Pokemon. Gengar is a ghost and poison type Pokemon. It apparently wishes for a travelling companion. Since it was once human itself, it tries to create one by taking the lives of other Humans. Drake, April and Mary look scared. Jon: Not all Gengar are that bad. Good choice of Pokedex entry Rotom. Rotom-Dex: Sorry. Zzt. Drake: So where is Gengar? Gengar floats in behind from Haunter but falls to the floor. Haunter and the Gastly go next to Gengar. Jon: Gengar is very weak. April: So, what can we do? Litten appears with a twig full of Sitrus Berries. Jon: Great Litten. Jon grabs the Sitrus Berries and pets Litten. Jon: Haunter, give Gengar these? Haunter grabs the Sitrus Berries and gives them to Gengar. Gengar eats them all but is still weak. Haunter: Ter. Mary: What is wrong? Jon: Temperature maybe. April: So we don’t know. Jon: No. Gastly: Gas Gastly Ly. Jon: Gengar feels hot? All the Gastly and Haunter nod. Jon: Right. Jon puts his bag on the floor and then opens it and grabs a bowl out and some Pokemon Medicine. Drake: What are you going to do? Jon: Make a remedy. Jon mixes the medicine together and gets a nice syrup blend. Jon then moves the bowl to Gengar. Jon: Hear you go. Gengar drinks the medicine and instantly jumps up in happiness. Mary: Seems like you done the trick. Jon: Glad to see you up and about again Gengar. Gengar: Gar! Drake: So, everything is cool? Gengar: Gen. Jon: Yes. April: So, shall we continue? Mary: Lets. Jon, Mary, April, Drake and Typhlosion wave goodbye to Gastly, Haunter and Gengar. The screen freezes. Narrator: After visiting the cemetery. Jon and his friends went along and helped Haunter and the Gastly to make Gengar feel better. After some berries collected by Jon’s Litten, and some Pokemon Medicine from Jon, Gengar felt a lot better. Now, our heroes continue onto their next stop. Characters Jon Spencer Mary Potts April Cass Drake Milford Rotom-Dex Pokemon Jon * Typhlosion * Litten Wild * Gastly (x8) * Haunter * Gengar Category:Episodes Category:Pokemon Episodes Category:Jon Spencer Category:Alola: The Next Chapter! Category:Regions